


Always

by endzone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adults, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzone/pseuds/endzone
Summary: Doyoung seduces Johnny the whole day and when Doyoung changed his mind, Johnny respects it.(Because consent is important!)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is tagged as no smut and no sex but the first part is kinda sexual.....so i just wanna warn you if you dont wanna read about that.

Johnny had wanted to go home since the moment he stepped out of his and Doyoung's shared apartment.

Why you ask? Because just as he gave his boyfriend a goodbye kiss, Doyoung palmed his crotch and basically rubbed him off through the material of his pants.

When Doyoung pulled away, Johnny whined and leaned forward for more but the little shit pushed him away with an evil grin. "You better go, you can't be late for that important meeting."

“God, you're such a tease.” Johnny said through gritted teeth while Doyoung chuckled. 

“I am.” Doyoung leaned in and whispered in his ear, making sure that his breath tickled Johnny's ear. The older shuddered. 

“I'm going.” Johnny backed away and reached for the door. He couldn't handle Doyoung anymore, if he stayed for a few more seconds, he probably would've bent Doyoung over the kitchen table and fucked him then and there. But Doyoung was right, he couldn't be late for the meeting, especially because he's a candidate for promotion. 

“You better hide that.” Doyoung eyed his crotch, which was painfully hard. 

Johnny just gave him an amused look and replied, “Just so you know, you won't be able to walk for a whole day when I'm done with you later.”

“I'm counting on it.”

  
So Johnny spent the whole day at work trying to hide a huge boner. The situation became worse when Doyoung started to ~~text~~ sext him.

Hey, baby. :(

What, Doyoung. 

I'm horny. 

You and me both and it's all your fault. 

I'm in the cr of the hospital rn thinking of u

Stop, doie. 

God i miss feeling u in me. 

Doyoung. 

Im close. 

I'm in the middle of a meeting rn. Stop. 

That's hot. 

I cant focus. 

Then Doyoung sent a photo of him, a very explicit photo that shouldn't see the face of the Earth. Johnny immediately locked his phone and put it face down on the table. 

“Is something of the matter, Seo Youngho?” His scary senior, Do Kyungsoo, asked. 

“Oh. No, sir.” Johnny replied with a reddening face. 

“Then stop going on your phone and pay attention, unless you don't want that promotion?”

“I apologize, sir, I will pay attention now.” He cleared his throat and looked at the speaker in front. But he wasn't paying attention, he was thinking of what he'll do to Doyoung when he gets home. 

His phone kept buzzing throughout the meeting and it had only stopped around after noon. Thank god, he thought. Doyoung must've decided to stop bothering him. 

  
When he arrived at the apartment late that evening, Doyoung was at the sink, just finishing washing the dishes. He probably had dinner already. Johnny came up behind him, put his hands on his waist, and straddled him. 

“I see you've eaten already, huh?” He whispered huskily on the younger's ear. “That's a shame, I brought something that you might enjoy eating.”

The younger just nodded at the question and finished wiping the last of the dishes. "Have you eaten? I can heat up the steak that I cooked." He was playing hard to get. 

“We had dinner at the meeting room.” Johnny leaned down and left a trail of kisses from Doyoung's neck to his ear. "But I think I want to eat something else that's right here."

Doyoung broke free of Johnny's grasp and returned the dishes to the dish rack. 

“Still playing hard to get? You've been a really bad boy today, Doie." Johnny knew that Doyoung liked to play innocent sometimes, so he kept going, knowing that the other boy would be really turned on. "I'm thinking if should just fuck you right here on the kitchen floor or carry you and throw you to bed."

Doyoung turned around and Johnny's mood immediately drops, he realized that it's the first time that Doyoung had faced him tonight. He had a frown and his eyes were puffy, as if he had cried. 

"Actually, can we not? I don't feel like it today." Doyoung said with a very soft broken voice. The shorter boy steps forward and hugged Johnny. The latter welcomed him with open arms and held the precious boy tightly, no plans of letting go.

He forced himself to calm down. If Doyoung didn't want to do things, then he shouldn't force him. “Of course, Doie. We don't have to. I'm sorry for not noticing right away.” He placed a hand on the back of Doyoung's head, holding him closer to him and Johnny could feel Doyoung breathing him in. 

“It's okay, it's not your fault.”

“Did something happen?” He rubbed comforting circles on Doyoung's back. 

He suddenly felt Doyoung shake in his arms, he can tell that the younger was holding in his tears. “At the hospital, one of our patients died.”

That was when Doyoung let all of it out, he couldn't take it. He let out loud and painful sobs into Johnny's shoulder. Hearing him cry like this, in pain, it made Johnny's own heart hurt. Kim Doyoung was the sweetest person in the world and he didn't deserve the pain that he's going through. 

“Hey,” He kept on rubbing the younger's back. “It's okay.”

“No, it's not! She was a sweet old woman that never got tired of asking me if I was having a great day and she died holding my hand because she asked me to! She asked me to hold her hand because she was scared. There was no one there for her, her children and grandchildren didn't even care to visit her. It's not okay, it's so fucking unfair. Why do horrible people like them exist, Johnny?! I'm so tired!” Doyoung sobbed harder. 

By then, Johnny was crying too, and they just stood there, for what felt like hours, just holding each other. Johnny was tired but he couldn't imagine what Doyoung had gone through, so he brushed away his tiredness and held Doyoung, because he knew he needed him. 

“Why do people like them exist, John? Horrible people who don't care about others.” Doyoung asked after his crying had settled down. 

Johnny doesn't know what to answer. "I don't know, Doie. I'm sorry."

“I didn't know what to do while holding her hand, Dr. Hwang kept yelling at me to do things but I couldn't understand his words. She was holding my hand so tightly and she was looking directly at me. I felt so useless and horrible. I didn't know how I could help her. I shouldn't be a nurse.”

Johnny leaned back and looked at Doyoung in the eyes. “Kim Doyoung, _you_ of all people, are not useless nor horrible. You were there for her when her family couldn't. She asked you to hold her hand because she didn't want to feel alone, and you did exactly that. You held her hand and reminded her that she wasn't alone. You have the biggest heart and I admire you for that. The hospital and the patients are very lucky to have you as one of their nurses. So I don't ever want to hear you say that you shouldn't be a nurse again, okay?”

They were still making eye contact, Doyoung's pout was shaking, he was trying not to cry again but tears were already falling down his cheeks. Johnny reached up and wiped the tear away. "Okay?" Johnny repeated. 

Doyoung just nodded. 

"I love you so much." Johnny reminded. 

“I love you too.” Doyoung wrapped himself around Johnny again and the older engulfed him. He kissed the crown of Doyoung's head. 

“Do you want to head to bed and go to sleep?”

“Yes but I'm too tired to walk.”

“It's okay, I'll carry you.” Johnny picked his lover up, bridal style, and Doyoung wrapped his arms around his neck. 

When they arrived at their bedroom, Johnny placed Doyoung down gently. The younger already had hooded eyes, sleep slowly taking him. Johnny was still in his work clothes but he climbed on the other side of the bed, next to Doyoung. He wrapped Doyoung in his arms once again, and the younger cuddled closer. Doyoung's eyes were already closed. 

“Sleep now, okay? It's okay if you're still upset, your feelings are valid. You don't have to feel okay all the time. But I want you to know that I'll always be here with you, _for you,_ even if you're okay or not. _Always_.” Johnny whispered, and Doyoung lightly nodded in his arms, too tired to speak. It's fine though, Johnny knew he understood what he said. 

Johnny rubbed Doyoung's earlobe in between his forefinger and thumb, knowing that it would help make the younger fall asleep faster. “Good night, little bunny. I love you so so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is kinda embarrassing not gonna lie. But surprise! Nobody's a saint. Lmao
> 
> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT. ALWAYS. SKSKSK
> 
> But anyways, i hope you like this?  
> Yell at me on twt: @nomindotae
> 
> -e


End file.
